


Bed of your Tongue

by airiustide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Premature Ejaculation, Random Encounters, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Shiro only meant to clean up after an accident resulting in a certain altean luring him to her room. He just might be in trouble.





	Bed of your Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

“Is this seat taken?” Shiro was greeted with a beautiful smile. Blue eyes lit up when he hesitantly returned it. They glistened like the stars and Shiro had to remember to catch his breath.

“No. Go right ahead.” He gestured to the seat next to him. She was very pretty, but Shiro wasn’t in much of a mood to converse. He was dragged to this strange facility by some of his peers from the Garrison. Apparently, it was a common spot amongst Earthlings and aliens, where it was easy to mingle, located not far off from a planet where they temporarily resided at for a mission.

Shiro cleared his throat. The woman next to him was awfully close. Her shoulder brushed his. And call him crazy, but did she intentionally graze his thigh with her hand?

“Sorry.” She said. Her smirk told him differently. “I’m normally not this clumsy.”

Shiro nodded, his gaze cast to the side to avoid awkward contact. He was hit with a sudden wave of nervousness. His body temperature spiked like a burst of flames. The woman’s proximity was intimidating despite Shiro not knowing a thing about her. He could still feel the tingle of her touch on his thigh.

“It’s fine.” His voice cracked. Shiro tapped the empty glass of his drink on the bar counter. The bartender offered him another drink. Shiro refused, stating that one is enough, and would prefer just water.

“Allura.”

“Pardon?”

“My name. It’s Allura. What’s yours?”

“Uh…Shiro. Takashi Shirogane.”

Not that he should complain, but she was being awfully friendly for a stranger.

“Shiro.” She pronounced his name slowly, the seductive way her lips moved provoked a strange noise from his throat.

“Y-yes.” He confirmed. Why was he stammering? She was just another being, it’s not like she was the first alien he’s ever met. Then again, none of them attempted to flirt with him either, or at least make it so painfully obvious using physical tactics. “I apologize if I’m giving off signals here, and believe me when I say, I’m flattered, but I’m not exactly here for… _that_. You see, my friends-“

“Are all Earth men as delicate as you?” Allura interrupted, raising a brow. His reaction was amusing. It aroused an interest she never thought she’d develop for another being. “Must the only motive for visiting such an establishment be for sexual purposes?” She crossed her legs toward him, her touch ghosting over his thigh again until it stopped mere inches from his crotch. She smirked, her bright eyes glazed with a hint of mischievousness.

Shiro was dumbfounded. He stumbled over a slew of unintelligible words then pursed his lips when he couldn’t come up with a proper retort.

“Not that I wouldn’t mind,” Allura continued, “perhaps you need more convincing. No pressure, of course. I prefer my partners willing.”

“Partners? As in I’m not your first target?” Shiro found his voice again.

Allura laughed, a ring so sweet, Shiro couldn’t help but join her.

“No. I do not come here, nor do I go out of my way to pick up potential lovers at a bar. I assure you, Takashi, my attentions tonight are purely directed towards you.”

That gave him an odd sense of satisfaction. Allura was, after all, the most beautiful creature he’s ever set eyes on. He mused over her offer to get to know her. Typically, he kept to himself, avoiding any advances that came his way. He was often teased by his peers, who openly began to doubt his ability to perform.

But he paid no heed. Shiro was perfectly content with having an inactive sex life. Besides, it wasn’t like he didn’t have a girlfriend or two nor was he a virgin, he just preferred to simply avoid complications, sex being one them.

“I gotta admit, I’m actually flattered.” He chuckled, cocking a broad smirk her way.

Allura grinned, covering her darkened cheeks with her hand. She was adorable. Shrio blinked twice, carefully analyzing her features. His dark eyes traced the curve of her cheekbones to the shape of her lips before stopping to gaze into the pool of her eyes. His heartbeat quickened. Shiro found himself aroused, grasping the glass of water the bartender handed him in a tight grip.

“I should go.” Shiro announced. He sat up quickly, knocking over his glass of water. He gasped, cursing under his breath when the contents spilled on his uniform, soaking the area from his chest to his crotch. “ _Dammit_.”

“Oh, no!” Allura waved down the bartender, requesting a towel. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just-cold!” She dabbed the towel around his crotch and he jerked, taken aback by her bold attempt to dry the area where he was now sporting an erection. He grasped her wrist, stilling her hand.

“We should find someplace private to clean her up.” She suggested urgently, taking his hand. “Come, I’ve a rented room not far from this establishment.”

“Wait, I came with others.”

“Are you obligated to inform them of your whereabouts? I mean, that’s fine and all but-“ She looked down between his legs, the soaking garment clinging visibly to the shape of his length, then back up at his face. “I’m not very knowledgeable of the human anatomy but I would assume the nature of your mating organ isn’t something you’d want known by others.”

Shiro’s jaw dropped.

“Follow me, handsome.

* * *

 

“Make yourself at home.” The Altean tossed a keycard to the side, reaching above her head and pulling the band that held her bun in place, her long curls cascading down her shoulders. “The bathroom is only around the corner, I’ll be back with a towel, there should be fresh ones right now.”

Shiro arched a brow, examining the room. “Considering we just passed the front desk, I take it this is where you’re residing for the evening.”

“Is that so bad?” She turned to look at him. “To be honest I never rally stray far from home. In fact, I’ve spent a lot of my childhood sheltered and surrounded by nobility, if not greeting the common folk.”

“What are you, a princess or something?” Shiro jested.

She shrugged with a smile. “Or something.”

Shiro chose not to analyze it any further, waiting patiently for Allura. She stepped back into the room. “Stand still. This should be fairly quick.”

“You don’t have to-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence. What an idiot he was to think that the reason for following her was simply to clean up. Somewhere in the back of Shiro’s mind, he anticipated this. Her proximity, the scent radiating from her brown skin, and the feel of her soft hand carefully drying his soaked uniform. A moan rolled from his chest, especially when her fingers caressed the underside of his clothed erection.

“Is there something the matter?” Allura roamed her free hand over his pecs. “You look quite flustered.”

The corner of Shiro’s lips twitched as well as his cock. “You’re more cunning than I presumed.” He groaned at the loss of her hand when she took a step back. “You couldn’t possibly have anything to do with the drink that spilled on me.”

Her eyes darkened, a slow grin stretched on her lovely lips. “Whatever do you mean?”

And there it was. “I believe you had used that tactic to lure me to your room. The thing I’m most curious about, is what you plan on doing to me now that I’m here.”

“Oh? Would you like to find out?”

Shiro allowed her to take his hand. She lead him to the bed, pushing him down, the fall rustling the sheets. “Relax.” She cooed, climbing on top of him and straddling his legs. “you’ll like this.” Allura pulled out what looked like a blindfold from behind her back.

“Hey!” He growled, the unexpectant darkness making him writhe beneath her.

She shushed him, giving him a quick peck to the lips to calm him, and indeed, he relaxed.

The first thing Allura did was remove his shirt. She bit her lip at the sight of his strong chest. It was sculpted, fine, but the scars spread throughout his torso was even more breathtaking. He was beautiful, far more than any man she’s ever seen. Allura leaned into his chest, pressing kisses along the scar on his shoulder and down his stomach. She licked the flat of her tongue from his belly button to his collar bone, dipping it in the clavicle and reveling in the moans she provoked from the pilot, his cock rubbing painfully in his pants.

“How long do you plan on- ah!” He gasped when his arms were lifted, and his wrist were tied tight to the headboard. Allura hummed in approval at his state, arms spread open and body quivering. Shiro’s brow furrowed and confusion took over lust. He pulled at the ropes, mentally panicking at the situation he got himself into. He should’ve known better than to follow a stranger from a bar!

“Hey! Let me go!”

“No need to be alarmed, Takashi, you’ll like this very much.”

“I sa-ah!.” Her hand slipped through the waistband of his pants, making its way past his happy trail and to his hardened length. He groaned, despite himself. He was still angry at himself and even more so for enjoying this beyond reasoning. “Mmm, please…” What exactly was he pleading for?

“You’re so hot down there.” She whispered in his ear, the small of her breath brushing the shell. “You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” She buried her face in his neck, tugging gently at his nipple with her free hand and hummed appreciatively at the way he bucked his hips. She displayed open mouth kisses on the crook of his neck, circling  her tongue until she reached his pulse. 

Shiro swallowed the hard lump in his throat. His chest heaved, his parted mouth releasing hot puff of air. Shiro’s temperature rose, the palpable tension in his loins overcame his thoughts, and at this point all he wanted to do was come.

“So good…” He moaned. Allura began to stroke his cock, first in rotation, moving her wrist in a slow rhythm that made his member ache. Long pumps met the head and precum pearled at the tip and she massaged her thumb over the slit.

“Mmm, you’re very pleasing to look at. I might enjoy this far more than I thought.”

Allura unzipped his pants and tugged them off, leaving him in just his underwear. She blew cool air between his legs, the sound he made was music to her ears.

“Are you ready to continue?” She asked.

“Y-yes.” He choked. He missed her touch, it was too much to bare. Before he knew it, the blindfold was taken off. His eyes widened, in his direct line of sight was a completely nude altean. Her hair hung down over her shoulders, hardly covering her erect nipples. He took in the curve of her waist and radiant brown skin. She truly was beautiful.

“Do you like what you see, Takashi?”

“Very much.” He replied in a low husk that made her close her eyes and quiver. “Does this mean I’ll get my reward?”

“You just might.”

Shiro eyed her attentively, one hand pressed against his chest for balance, the other going between her legs. Her thumb rolled the swollen clit nestled behind silver curls. She mewled, her sensual voice stirring strong sensation in his lower abdoman. Shiro’s jaw slacked and he tugged his bounds, causing them to slightly rip. He wanted to be the one to thrum her clit. To devour every inch of her body and take her with her legs wrapped around him until she cried out in a throe of passion.

He had never felt so alive. This woman, this stranger was playing with herself on top of him. Dipping two fingers into her wet cunt, making a delicious sound, and dripping down her inner thighs. He could feel his cheeks heat up, his skin growing hot, and Shiro clenched his fists so hard, his nails made moon shapes in his palms, another tear grew on his bounds. Then it all came crashing down. Allura cried his name when she brought herself over the edge just from her fingers alone. Shiro groaned, throwing his head back on the pillow, the evidence of his premature orgasm leaving a wet spot on his underwear.

Embarrassment painted his cheeks red. How indecent, he thought. Yet, he was still as hard as a rock.

“You don’t hold back, do you?” She teased, rubbing his now wet manhood still hidden beneath his underwear.

She coaxed his arousal once again, the feeling even more intense than before. What was this woman doing to him? “I like you like this. Withering and wanting.” Allura removed the wet garment, tossing it over the side of the bed. “Tell me you want me.” She whispered, leaning into him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Shiro bit the corner of his lower lip, suppressing the aching moan at the tip of his tongue. He shuddered. Allura’s warm sex sliding down his length and he could see the contorted expression of her face as she tried to accommodate to his size, whimpering as she stilled several times before sheathing him completely inside her. “Tell me.” She gasped, her blush brighter this time and her eyes pleading.

“I want you.” He moaned gutturally. “God, I wanted you!”

Alura was not expecting him to rip the bounds holding him to the headboard and throwing her on her back. She yelped in surprise but was delighted by the change in position. Shiro threw her legs over his shoulders, leaning down to capture her mouth, pushing her knees towards her chest, and began to grind into her at an agonizingly slow pace. He thoroughly enjoyed her protest, failing to concede as she begged him to go faster, harder. He laced his finger in her hair, darting his tongue into her mouth and swallowed the moan he elicted. The kiss turned from soft and gentle to rough and bruising, devouring each other’s mouths in a heated frenzy.

Emotions were running high. Shiro kept the same rhythm, burying himself as deep into her tight, wet cunt, and though he did not give into her demands to go faster, Allura clung to his strong back, stammering words incoherently before clawing down his back and he felt her sex flutter. She shook underneath him, toes curling and Shiro couldn’t hold on any longer, following her into an overwhelmingly blissful orgasm.

But he didn’t stop kissing her. It was soothing, not hard like earlier. He cupped both her cheeks, bringing her as close to him as possible so he could deepen the kiss. Allura’s heart sped. She hadn’t kissed anyone like this before. It was romantic despite the lewdness of their coupling.

How many girls did he kiss like this. Were they as swoon as she is now? Clinging to his body for more of his warmth and dreading the idea of them separating in the morning?

They parted. Shiro brushed her cheek with his thumb and caressed her lower lip. “Did I meet your standards?” He quipped.

Allura chuckled, her voice still cracked from her cries during their intercourse. “Far beyond anything I could imagine.” She smiled. She could definitely do this again, sleep tugged at both their eyelds, but come morning, there would be a new beginning.

 


End file.
